Torch
by venatianwings
Summary: What would you do if out of the blue, someone were to shine a torchlight in your face? Ronhr oneshot. Ron’s POV.


Disclaimer: I do "---" own Harry potter.

Fill in the blank.

Very good. Have a cookie…:)

Summary: _What would you do if out of the blue, someone were to shine a torchlight in your face? _Ron/hr one-shot. Ron's POV.

A/n: Read between the lines and take it slow.

_Torch_

By

_Venatianwings_

What would you do if out of the blue, someone were to shine a torchlight in your face?

'_Hey!_' You'd cry- 'hey, turn that off! That's annoying!'

Even if you shut your eyes tight, you can see vivid spots of color explode behind your eyelids…

You try to blink them away- but to no avail. They are quite _testy_, dancing on before you, driving you crazy…

You are a little mad _and_ you are blinded.

It was like that the first time I saw Hermione Granger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And the spots are still waltzing before you so what would you do? Look away of course, and wait for them to die down…

Yeah, that's what I did. I looked away, for a while- but just long enough to clear my head…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But hey! It is still being pointed at you- daring you to look back at it.

'Quit it!' you would scream. But in vain- because there seems to be no compromise here. So you do the reasonable thing – grab it and point it away, right?

Thought so. I did the same.

I took her hand and held it… and channeled the sharpness away from me…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And what would you do now that you have the torchlight?... Dim it? No!

Why, let it guide you, of course!

Yeah, I guess I did avoid a few trick stairs…_and_ a good few detentions.

Told me to use my head, she did. But it was funny that I still seemed to do a lot of thinking with _my heart_…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You would like it wouldn't you? The way it lighted up your world, making it look lovelier? _Brighter?_

I liked it too. It was _brilliant!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a rainy day… you cant find your favorite t-shirt because its so dark in your room. You're sure you had put it in the trunk when you last packed it…

'_damn_!' you say, and slap an angry hand to your thigh. And you would have continued to swear if only your arm hadn't brushed the small, solid something in your pocket…the torchlight you had gotten used to taking around with you…_ always_.

I did not particularly look forward to the times, when she would be away from me- and oddly enough, not many people dared come near me then. I guess I could be a bit grouchy- even without trying. Bless me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now you have held the torch so long you know how it fits every curve of your palm. You have probably memorized its feel by now and the way its warmth creeps into hand when you light it…

Believe me, I could not live a day without her…even if I tried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And then, one day, you wonder if you could have it. Could it be yours?…forever?

_  
_You think I asked her, did you? No.

Not when I thought I would have- when she had her head on my chest and her back to Dumbledore…

Not when she thought I would have- and we were dancing before the huge French wedding cake in the front yard of the burrow…

But I did ask her.

Not because mum harassed me. Or because it was _inevitable_, like Harry said.

Not because she was twenty eight. Or because she was expecting it.

…but simply because I loved her and I couldn't deny it anymore.

So I asked her if I could keep her. Forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin.

p.s. - she said yes.

And I always say…She was a bright little torchlight, that one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I always wondered if it was just a weird publicity stunt he was pulling by staying invisible. But God's pretty good huh?

Now won't you be an angel and review?

P.s: little devils are welcome…but come without your horns!


End file.
